Thoughtless
by iXhaveXnoXlife
Summary: ShinoxKiba. Drabble. In Shino's perspective. Sort of ironic if you ask me. "Sequel" to Thoughts.


**Rating: **K+

**Pairing: **ShinoxKiba.

**Disclaimer: **Owning these characters will never be quite possible. Unless maybe the creator was feeling generous and selling them. Though that'll probably never happen.

**Warning: **Angst, romance, fluff, emotion.

**Author's Notes: **Sort of like a "sequal" to Thoughts. Written in Shino's perspective. Shino questions Kiba's emotions and feelings towards him, and tries guessing him out, but knowing how Shino is, he's never quite right, now is he?

* * *

Kiba, what exactly are you trying to do to me? Every morning when I see you, you're on that silly little laptop of yours writing. What is it, by the way? Your desktop is password protected - as is mine, but all passwords and quirks beside - and I can't seem to guess it. I suppose you're not as predictable and easy to guess as I'd always assumed. Funny, I'd always thought your rashness and cockiness would only lead to easy victories against you, considering how little you seem to observe things, and I do. You never let me read what you write, yet you do it a lot. Is writing on that piece of technology more important than spending time with me? Childish. I suppose no matter how much time I spend with you, you'll never quite make sense to me. You're overflowing with emotions, aren't you? Although, I guess it's more or less cockiness and self-assurance. But you have no problems expressing your sorrow or anger. It seems you try to avoid those negative emotions whenever possible, only really exposing them to anybody when Akamaru or Hinata are hurt or in trouble. You express them to me as well, but for some reason, you seem to struggle and run rigid half the time when around me. Why is that?

I understand and dutily note that I am not the most _emotional _person in this world, and there are many people out there who would get along with you quite well. It does not mean that I don't feel a sense of happiness or joy when I'm around you, I am simply more composed emotionally than you are. There is a huge difference between our clans; and therefore, it shows immensely in our personalities. You live in a clan full of dogs. Dogs - as well as you and your clan members - show a great deal of emotions. A member and their dog will show a total bond to each other, always around one another, and always there to protect each other when one is in danger. On top of that, when one is injured during a fight, the one who is not lying on the hospital bed or being treated for medical attention is usually at the feet of the injured one. The care you and Akamaru show each other is something understandable, and sometimes, enviable for others who do not have that sort of luxury. You cry when Akamaru risks being killed, and go out of your way to ensure the safety and life of your partner.

And me? You often state that bugs have no real emotions. In some species, the female partner eats her mate. They survive by eating what is sufficient to them, fight to sustain their territory, and do whatever is necessary to remain living until their purpose has been completed and they can die, so you have read from a book describing - in general terms, I might add - on the bug species. During an argument once, you claimed that I was a bug; emotionless, empty, just living and doing what is necessary to sustain my life. I've no room for humor, and I do not laugh. "Bugs don't laugh," you stated. Of course not. We are disliked by the majority of the population, and often times, crushed and killed by people. I do not understand how bugs could ever get in your way - we merely do what is essential to us. We do not damage others unless we feel threatened. Is that how a dog will react when threatened? Obviously. Because like anything else, a dog will not simply let someone beat it around until it is satisfied. It fights back until it is victorious. However, I must argue your point.

Just because I was infused with bugs and have been raised by my Father to be more composed and calm, it does not mean that I am as hollow as people believe. Mercy is for those who are weak at heart. The Aburame never underestimate their opponents. After years of being on the same team, I'm sure you would realize that by now. We do not fool around in battles as the Inuzuka would with their family members. Underestimating your opponent could have costly prices. As I'm sure you've experienced in your previous endeavors with opponents.

You have so often questioned by feelings towards you and the relevance of this relationship. You don't make sense to me. What would be the point of this sort of relationship if I did not feel the same sort of feelings that you had for me? I may care (in a less than blatant manner than you) of your emotional well-being, but that does not mean I would resort to lying simply to avoid the hurt expression that could have very well been placed on your face had I rejected your offer. I would rather tell the truth than lie. Even if it meant seeing you wallow in your sorrow, which I would try to ease. I try, Kiba, I truly do. But there's only so much I feel I'm capable of doing. Being an Aburame doesn't exactly mean being totally in tune with emotions and letting them take over: it does mean keeping them in check, but knowing - to an extent - of what we are feeling. I do care about you, and because of that, I did accept your request to "go out" with you. As much as I love you, you could never understand the difficulty of expressing my emotions. I wish that you would accept that.

"Kiba. Dinner."

"Okay. Hold on."

"What are you writing?"

"N-nothing."

"Really. Bring the page back up. I want to see it."

"Shino! Stop! Yeesh! I'll be out for dinner in a sec, okay?"

I nod in response. Why must you insist on hiding this thing from me? Don't I deserve to know what you are feeling about me? Or is this your childish attempt at getting back at me for my inability to express myself openly and freely to you? Like I said, I understand near to nothing about you.

"Wait, wait—gimme a kiss."

An intimate and physical expression of love and adoration for the other.

"Come out before it gets cold."

"'Kay."

"Hey, Shino?"

"…"

"Are you okay?"

"Fine."

"Please tell me. It takes more than just a kiss to persuade me."

"…"

"Shino?"

"A funeral."

"… Someone part of your clan?"

Nod. Your intelligence is increasing at a slow but sure pace. Acceptable, Kiba, very much acceptable. Soon, I shall teach you some more things that you are oblivious to, and hopefully, you'll have the attention span to pay attention.

"Wh-who was it?"

"…" Don't make me explain this, please. I may be composed and, for the most part, emotionless, but please allow me the decency of _not _having to explain my sudden depression.

"Oh… I… I'm sorry."

"It couldn't be stopped."

"Can I help?"

"You already are."

"..."

"Eat before it gets cold." Why are you so silent all of a sudden? It's not like you. Is something wrong with Akamaru?

"Okay…"

"… Thanks." As immature, rowdy, wild, rash, and anything else negative I could say about you - you _do _mean the world to me. With one hundred percent honesty, I admit that yes: I do love you. I just wish verbal examples weren't required to make you believe.

"You're welcome."


End file.
